Amaterasu Shizuka
Shizuka, Amaterasu (静, 天照) is a 12 year old female who enjoys reading books for a hobby. She plays forward for England's Knights of Queen but due to the FFI's rules (females are not allowed to play), she watched from the sidelines. She has a younger brother who is usually not mentioned in the stories. She was born in England. She is English and Japanese, her mother was English and her father was Japanese. She is one of the supporting in Inazuma Hearts. Background Amaterasu was born in a poor family. Her life seemed perfect, but it wasn't for her. She wanted her father to awknoledge her. Her father didn't seem to care enough about her due to his business. He never came home and she only saw him around 2 times a year. For some reason, he always favoured her younger brother more than her. When she was 9 years old, her 5 year old brother played soccer one time in their backyard. She accidentally kicked the soccer ball up in the tree. Her younger brother insisted that he would climb up and get it but Amaterasu said that it was too dangerous. He didn't mind her warning and climbed up. He tried to reach for a branch when he was near the ball, but failed and fell down. Amaterasu caught him in the nick of time, but causing her legs to be paralyzed for a period of time. She used a wheel chair for 5 years until she was 14. She met Edgar by accident when he accidentally went in her hospital room while she was reading a book. He got the wrong room number due to the nurse's bad eyesight. He immediately said sorry and couldn't stop staring at her. She was shy at this moment so she covered her face with the book she was reading. Edgar 'flirted' with her and they started becoming best friends. Then one day, he asked her out and she said yes of course. During those 5 years, she stayed in the hospital and on occasions where she would use her wheel chair to go out. Her younger brother felt that it was his fault and played soccer on her behalf. He would always feel the guilt in him when he sees her face, so he fled the town and is missing until now. When she was 14, she began to go to physical therapy to cure her legs. After 5 months of successful therapy, she regained her legs and began to walk again. She then played soccer again and immedietly became good at it. She joined the Inazuma Hearts team. Her father finally awknoledged her as a proud father once she completed her goal of becoming a soccer player. Appearance She has wavy waist length hair that is colored black. Her eyes are colored red and sometimes wears heavy mascara. She wears a tight and long black dress and black high-heeled boots. She wears black nailpoish. She has a pale complexion and is tall. In IE GO, she cut her hair and is now shoulder lengthed. She wears a white cardigan shirt and black pants. She has a golden necklace with a ruby in the middle. She also wears a golden wedding ring, meaning she is married to Reiji Kageyama (which is revealed in Episode 11) Personality She is the silent type of lady. She only talks once she is spoken to. On some cases, when she gets drunk, she gets happy and talkative. She appears mean, cold and sly due to her loss of a loved one but in the inside, she is a kind person. She is also a loner in big groups and mostly stays cool. She also takes things seriously. When she plays soccer, her personality changes. She begins to get cocky, stubborn and aggressive. Hissatsu * SH Ice Queen * SH Meteor Shower * SH Dark Portal * DF Night Terror * DF Night Rain * GK Last Resort * GK Devil the Hand Quotes ~ "Why should soccer be played by someone like YOU?" to Endou Mamoru. ~ "Remind me again why I'm yours." to Edgar Valtinas. ~ "Are you sure you want to lose?" to Inazuma Girls FC's opponents. Trivia * She and Edgar are an item. * She loves Endou Mamoru.